Halo: Bravo Two
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Bravo Two, one of the best ODST squads within the corps. After a failed attempt to protect Reach, they join forces with Master Chief and Noble team to stop the Covenant. Rated T for Violence, cursing and death. Follows Halo games and books. One chapter every other Wednesday. Chapters will be on next st chapter for now will be Thursday and is 900 words.
1. Escape from Reach

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Halo! Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(Reach, New Alexandria.)**

Another Elite fell to the ground as the ground as the 4 ODSTs continued to hold off the alien soldiers, a D77-TC Pelican rose up to meet the 4 soldiers.

"Nick, Sam, get your asses aboard, James, you're with me, hold them off another minute until their aboard and then we're out!"

Captain Rayden 'Ray' Jackman said as he fired his M7 as the smg continued to rip through the Jackals that swarmed the landing pad, Ray knew the planet was lost, the Covenant cruisers that swarmed the skies and the massive increase of Covenant soldiers trying to kill them was all the proof the soldier needed.

Getting his squad to safety was the only thing concerning him at the moment, however.

"Ray, we have to go!"

Nick yelled as the ODST Captain cursed and leapt into the troop bay as the Pelican turned, fired its engines, and flew off as the 10 ODSTs regrouped as Ray pulled off his helmet to wipe at his black buzz cut hair as he turned and placed his helmet back on, his armor was Earth's model of ODST armor.

"Nick, get us to whatever is left of Sword Base, there's a _Sahara-_ class Prowler the ONI spooks left there… We're leaving Reach."

Ray said as the other 6 ODSTs in the troop bay with Ray turned to look at their commander, he sighed, knowing what they were going to say.

"I know most of you want to stay and die on Reach, we came from Earth to fight these SOBs and lost… But we've done all we can for Reach… Best we can do is live to fight another day… There is one chance to get off Reach, who knows what it is?"

Ray asked as another ODST: Corporal Douglas 'Dug' Barsky spoke up, Ray turned to look at the marksman ODST.

" _Pillar of Autumn_ , she's still parked at Aszod… We asking Captain Keyes for a ride, Captain?"

The ODST asked, hefting his M392 DMR as Ray nodded, Nick spoke up from the Pelican's cockpit.

"We're be approaching the base in 5 minutes, hanger bays seem to be clear… We're taking the _Wraith_ , right?"

The ODST asked, making sure his MA37 Assault Rifle had enough ammo in case he needed it.

"That's right, everyone… Make sure you have enough ammo, _Wraith_ might have a small armory aboard but we need to get the job done."

Ray ordered, he checked his knapsack on his back and made sure it had 6 or so clips for his M7 SMG, he made sure his M6C Magnum pistols were good and then looked for his M6D backup Magnum and found it in his knapsack.

"Good."

Ray said as Thomas: Alpha 2's Assault expert checked his M6g Magnum and then moved onto his M45, he only has 3 magazines for his side arm and 20 more rounds for his shotgun but shrugged.

"I'm good, Sam?"

Thomas asked as Private Samantha 'Sam' Carley looked at her M41 SPNKR Rocket launcher which has 2 more rockets for the weapon, she carried a B55 Battle Rifle and a M6G Magnum besides the weapon.

"I'm ready, Damian?"

She asked as the Sergeant looked at his SRS99 Sniper and M6C Magnum, both had around 4 Magazines left for them.

"Pretty sure we're all good… Nick, we landing yet?"

Damian asked as the sniper ODST moved to the cockpit as he nodded, the Pelican dropship landed in a hanger bay as the ODST squad hopped out of the dropship and looked at the Prowler, it had enough room for the squad and would be able to get them to the _Autumn_ within minutes.

"See if you can dock the Pelican to its hanger bay, we could always use a dropship, Nick, see if the AI is still active…. And fire up the engines we're leaving now."

Ray ordered as the ODST squad swept the hanger bay, Rey knew the Covenant couldn't be far behind them, a Banshee or ground patrol had to have spotted them on their way here.

"Everyone aboard, we're contact Keyes on the way to the _Autumn_."

Ray ordered as the Pelican was docked with the Prowler, the squad of ODSTs ran up the ramp just as the doors exploded, Hunter and Elite squads swarmed in and roared at the Prowler just as it blasted out of the hanger.

 _(Sahara-class Prowler, Wraith,_ bridge.)

Ray took his seat at the captain's chair, he felt wrong doing so as the man commanding the ship had probably been killed, but he knew the Captain of the ship would be happy to see it used to save lives.

"Hello, Captain Rayden Jackman, I am AI Serial number BR 5072371, but I am more commonly known as 'Brianna'…"

Ray heard a voice on the ship say, he wanted to say something but simply turned to Nick.

"Contact the _Autumn_ and tell them we're coming in… Brianna? We're Bravo-Two. We're… The Remains of a failed ODST Platoon that tried to take back New Alexandria… We're all getting off planet now, can you tell me if there's any Banshee or Covenant cruisers around the _Autumn_ …"

Ray ordered as the Prowler flew through the skies, Ray would have ordered the cloak engaged but it would draw power from the other systems and would be useless due to the engines being run.

"There is one CCS-Class Covenant Battlecruiser over Aszod, and I'm detecting numerous Covenant ground forces in Aszod… There's an 82% Chance of punching through Covenant forces to reach _Pillar_ _of Autumn_."

Brianna reported as the Prowler smashed through a charging Banshee, shaking the Prowler but doing little damage.

"Better than nothing, Nick, Keyes?"

Ray asked as the captain's face appeared on the screen in front of Ray.

"This is Captain Keyes of the _Pillar of Autumn_ , what do you need, son?"

The captain asked as the Prowler broke through the clouds.

"Captain Keyes, this is Captain Rayden Jackman, Bravo Two… We're ODSTs… We're pulling back from New Alexandria on the UNSC _Wraith…_ I don't suppose you have room for one more Squad of ODSTS?"

Ray asked as Captain Keyes was about to respond when Nick spoke up.

"Ray, there's a squad of soldiers by the Mac Cannon… NOBLE TEAM!? I thought they were all killed!"

Nick said as Keyes responded to the exchange.

"Evac those Spartans then getting aboard, soldier, we're retreating from Reach and we're not leaving anyone behind."

 **Author notes**

 **Yes, I know, it isn't the best first chapter. Also, for those of you wondering, Bravo Two is going to be majorly affecting the events of the Halo games. I got this idea after thinking how cool it would be for a squad of ODSTs to be fighting with Master Chief and them. Next chapter will be next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Boarding Action

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Bravo Two. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Pillar of Autumn, Halcyon**_ **class light cruiser, September 19 2552** _ **.**_ **)**

"Noble Six, right? Your army, right?"

Six heard as he turned to see Ray behind him, he held his helmet under one arm and his M9 clipped to his thigh. Six finished checking his M392 DMR and clipped it to his back.

"Yeah, Lieutenant, actually… Did you need something, sir?"

Six asked, awkwardly trying to be polite and caught off guard by the ODST. Ray was about to respond when an explosion shook the ship and tossed the two elite soldiers to the ground.

"Attention all personal, this is Captain Keyes, I don't have a lot of time, so ill skip straight to the facts. The Covenant have tracked us through Slipspace… We have no idea where we are… I want every man or woman who can fight to prepare for combat… Bravo Two, Noble Team, I want you to report to the cryo bay… ASAP."

The Captain ordered as Ray and Six shared a look as they drew their weapons.

"Guess break time is over… Take the point, Six. I've got your back."

Ray said as Six nodded as the two made their way out of the locker room and towards the cryo room.

"Your pretty ok for an ODST…"

Six said as Ray chuckled as they neared the upper deck of the room.

"You thought I'd be all ticked that you're a Spartan, huh? No, this isn't my first op with an Spartan…. It's my 180th op since my enlistment? You?"

Ray asked as they looked into the room, Ray and Six could make out a cryo tube in the middle of the floor and a UNSC and a technician on the floor with another in the control room.

"Is that? Can't be. Six, is that?"

Ray asked as he and Six looked at the floor, both couldn't believe their eyes.

Standing on the floor was a Spartan II and not just any Spartan, but the Master Chief himself.

"So now we know why Keyes wanted us here…"

Six said as Ray nodded. He moved to tap on the door when the other door exploded and an Elite walked in, firing his Plasma Rifle and gunning down the technician.

"Six, get the door open!"

Ray yelled as the Elite spotted the Master Chief and fired at the window as Ray tuned his radio to the standard UNSC frequency.

"Chief, this is Captain Rayden Jackson. Me and Noble Six are going to make our way to you… Get to the bridge, leave the Covenant to us for now."

The ODST ordered as Six pulled the door open and poked his DMR through the small hole in the door, he fired, draining the Elite's shields as Ray pulled his M6C off his thigh holster and fired it over Six's head, killing the Elite as he flopped to the floor.

"Covenant forces have boarded the ship… Getting to the bridge is our best bet… Six, you know how to get there?"

Ray asked as he put his sidearm away, six reloaded his rifle and nodded as Ray drew his M9 Smg and followed Six down the hall. They could feel the dull thumps of Covenant boarding craft as Ray growled in annoyance.

"Damn Covenant monsters..."

Ray muttered as Six and him slowly proceeded down the hall. Six sent a message over his comm to Carter as another Elite and a squad of Grunts waddled down the hall.

Ray drew his combat knife, climbed up the Elite's back as it growled in surprise and stabbed it in its neck, killing the Covenant soldier as Six killed the 4 Grunts with headshots from his DMR.

"Nice job, Spartan… Give me a second, I want to contact my squad."

Ray said as they continued down the hall, Ray contacted Damian.

He had just started to speak when two more Elites and another batch of Grunts sprinted towards the group, forcing Six and Ray to take cover against the bulkhead's doorway.

"Damian, where are you? Are you near the damn bridge yet?"

Ray asked as he and Six ducked against the doorway, they opened fire as soon as the Elite's stopped firing, killing the Grunts and draining the shields of the Elites as Six finished them with 2 headshots and dropped the empty magazine to the ground.

"Sir, what the hell was that? We're nearly at the bridge, we're running into some resistance from Covenant boarding parties but we're be there… We've ran into the Spartans… Never thought I'd be so glad to see them here."

Damian said as Ray dropped his empty magazine, grabbed another from his belt and reloaded his smg.

"Good to hear it, we've run into some Covenant but we're clearing them out… I'm with Noble Six, get the Master Chief to the bridge… That's a damn order... Ray out."

Ray ordered as he and Six nodded before slowly stepping over the dead Covenant as they continued on their way to the bridge.

 **(5 minutes later, mess hall, right outside bridge.)**

Carter was about to turn when the Elite behind him dropped dead as Ray pulled his knife out of the soldier and sheathed it.

"Sir, you have no idea how glad we are to see you."

Six said as the rest of Noble Team turned to look at the ODST and Spartan as Ray looked at the Spartans.

"Good to see you in one piece, Six, we we're taking bets on if you would make it here."

Jun jokingly said as Ray and Six walked past the group as Six lightly chuckled, the 7 entered the bridge as they walked to the main console.

The rest of Bravo Two and Master Chief stood at the viewport, some of the 9 ODSTs stood by the wall, others stood in front of Keyes as Keyes turned. They all stood at attention as Noble team and Ray entered.

"Captain Keyes."

Master Chief said as the rest of Noble team and Ray stood at attention as Keyes turned to address the 17 soldiers.

"Noble Team, Bravo Two, Master Chief. Good to see you… Things aren't going too well… Cortana did her best, but we've never really had a chance."

Keyes explained as Cortana appeared on the holographic projector, Ray looked out the window and say several CCS battlecruisers.

"A dozen Covenant battleships against a single Halcyon-class cruiser? With those odds, we still have three… Make that four kills."

Cortana said as the ODSTs and Noble Team all shared looks as some of the ODSTs chuckled.

"Sleep well?"

Cortana asked as Master Chief looked at the projector.

"No thanks to your driving."

Chief replied as Cortana smiled.

"So, you did miss me… Six, good to see you as well."

Cortana said as Six turned his head to look at her and nodded.

"Good to see you too, ma'am… We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bravo Two here."

Six said as Ray turned to look at the Spartans.

"Well, we were hitching a ride, you guys looked like you guys could use a lift."

Ray joked as Keyes smiled, but soon after spoke up.

"Glad your all in such good spirts, soldiers… But now it's time to be serious… What's outside is why I've called all of you here."

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! For those of you wondering, all of Noble Team survived reach and how will be explained next chapter. Why Bravo Two was called to the bridge as well will also be explained tomorrow. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will feature Noble Team, Master Chief and Bravo Two going to Halo. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Fighting for Life

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Bravo Two. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Pillar of Autumn, Halcyon**_ **class light cruiser, September 19 2552** _ **.**_ **)**

"So, let me see if I have everything correct… We're landing on that ring, which the Covenant clearly want…. We have no information on the terrain… And you want us to keep this and the AI we picked up from Reach safe?"

Ray asked as Captain Keyes nodded.

"That's the gist of it, son."

Keyes replied as Noble Team, Bravo Two and Master Chief all shared looks.

"Nothing. For a second, I thought this would be hard… We're get it done, sir."

Ray said as Keyes nodded and reached for his holster, he grabbed his M6G, handing it grip first to Chief.

"I don't keep it loaded… So be sure to grab ammo along the way… I suggest you all take different lifeboats… Covenant are going to be shooting at anything that comes from this ship…"

Keyes ordered as Carter and Ray motioned for their teams to leave as the 17 soldiers looked at each other.

"Nick, you and Noble Team take one lifeboat bay, me Six and Chief will take another… 7 Spartans, and god knows how many ODSTs besides us… Covenant wont he able to handle us…"

Darc said as the platoon of Elite soldiers exited the bridge, Chief and Carter and Emile cut down a squad of Grunts as they and the 9 other ODSTs beside Ray moved down the hall, Jorge, Kat and Jun moved to follow them.

"See you in hell, Spartans… Good luck… Nick, you protect those Spartans until I meet back up with you on the ground."

Ray ordered as Nick saluted his commander and moved to leave as they vanished and Chief picked up a MA5B assault rifle as Six drew his M392 DMR and Ray his M9 SMG.

"Ok, Spartans… Let's go…"

Ray said as he raised his smg and fired it at an Elite in the middle of the cafeteria, the bullets drained the aliens shields as Six finished him off with a headshot.

Ray and Chief swept through the cafeteria, they mowed down a squad of Grunts as another Elite and another squad of Grunts appeared at the other door.

"Looks like we have some Marines…"

Ray muttered as his helmet lit up with a blue glow. Ray blinked in confusion before remembering that Brianna was now inside his helmet.

"Ah, sorry, Bri… I'll try not to get myself shot… Like any soldier with their head on right would do…"

Ray said before rolling out into the corridor as Six killed an Elite with his knife as the trio continued towards an airlock.

"What the hell? Did something just hit us?"

One of the Marines asked as Ray and Six's eyes widened under their helmets.

"No, don't! It's a tra-…"

Ray yelled before the airlock exploded, killing the Marines as a squad of Grunts and 2 Elites ran out, firing their weapons as Ray fired his M9, shredding the Grunts as Six fired his DMR, nailing the Blue Elite and killing him.

Chief killed the other Elite with a few bursts of his Assault rifle as Ray and Chief examined the airlock.

"Damn clever sobs, using our airlocks to attach boarding craft… At least some of our people are getting off the ship safely…"

Ray said as they examined the boarding craft, they left and came upon a trio of Marines fighting Grunts and Elites from behind combat barriers.

Ray, Six and Chief ran up to the barrier and started firing as the Marines rallied and began to push the Covenant Battalion back as Grunts and Elites slammed to the ground dead.

"Why didn't you men evac the _Autumn_ , private? Ship is pretty much lost at the moment. _"_

Ray said as he grabbed some more Ammo for his SMG from the ammo rack and reloaded his weapon, dropping an empty magazine to the ground.

"We're still clearing out some of the Covvies between us and a lifeboat bay… I think there's still some Marines trapped over there, sir."

The Marine Sergeant said as Ray nodded and motioned for the Marines to move on, he turned back to Six and Chief and started walking down towards the landing.

"We don't have the MAC cannon and we're fighting both an army of damn Covenant and over a dozen battlecruisers… Lovely, Six? Can you contact the rest of Noble Team and have them lead any surviving Marines to the airlocks? Chief, take point… I might outrank you but you've been aboard the _Autumn_ far longer than we have… I just want to get as many of the crew off the ship before we leave…"

Ray said before more Covenant rounded the corner, cutting them off.

"Damn it! Change of plans, then. Chief, Six, you get to the airlocks and get off this ship. I'll lead the majority of the Marines to you guys and then we all get off together, got it?"

Ray ordered the two soldiers as Chief nodded and vanished into the stairwell as Six and Ray shared a nod.

"Don't worry about me… ODSTs are bred for this stuff."

Ray said as Six nodded and vanished as Ray looked at the platoon of Elites and Grunts as he cracked his neck before grabbing a M9 grenade and tossing it, it exploded with a bang and killed the grunts as he grabbed a MA5D assault rifle.

"Come get some, split lip!"

Ray yelled as he rolled over the barricade, he fired and took down 2 Elites before the other 4 Elites brought their Plasma Rifles to bare on the ODST as Ray rolled out of their way.

"Damn it, great going, Ray… Just charge a platoon of Covenant soldiers without a plan… Well, this can't possibly be any worse than Reach…"

Ray muttered, preparing for a shootout with the rest of the Elites before the sound of gunfire cut him off.

He turned to see that the trio of Marines from before had returned as the Elites turned before Ray gunned down one of the Elites.

He tossed another grenade and finished off the trio of Elites as he slowly stepped over their bodies, he tossed his rifle to one of the Marines with an empty assault rifle.

"Good job, soldier… Where's the quickest way to the Lifeboat bay, private? This has gone from repelling the Covenant to a ground battle…"

Ray said as the ODST looked over the trio of Marines as they slowly turned the corner as Ray drew his M9 SMG as the Marines began to move up.

Ray killed the external speaker on his helmet and spoke up.

"Bri, give me a list of all the personal aboard the _Autumn_ that are still alive… We're going to need everyone that can fight or handle tech when we get to ground…"

Ray ordered as Brianna chuckled as the squad of soldiers neared a vent, they crouched and entered as the AI spoke up.

"About 10 or percent of the remaining crew have been slain… The other 90% are either engaging Covenant boarders or boarding the Lifeboats."

Ray heard Brianna say as the Marines and Ray continued to crawl through the vent, a Grunt rounded the corner before Ray slayed it with a shot from his M6C as they continued their crawl.

Ray sighed as the squad of Marines continued their crawl towards the Lifeboat bay.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, Ray, Six and Chief will be on their own adventure and the rest of Noble Team will be having their own adventure until Truth and Reconciliation. Next chapter will have Ray Six and Chief leaving the ship and going to Halo as well as well as them exploring Halo. Until next, next Wednesday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Escape to Halo

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Bravo Two. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Pillar of Autumn, Halcyon**_ **class light cruiser, September 19 2552** _ **.**_ **)**

Ray killed the final Elite with his Magnum as he holstered the weapon and led the squad of Marines behind him, before long, they had come to a makeshift barrier of weapon lockers tipped over to form a barrier with Chief and Six firing away at Covenant Soldiers on the other side.

"Form a firing line, take out the Elites first!"

Ray ordered as he fired his M9 SMG, he aimed and managed to kill the squad of Grunts with the magazine of his M9 SMG as he dropped the magazine and grabbed another pack of ammo before loading it into his backpack as he reloaded the SMG.

"Marines, get the hell in, we are leaving!"

Ray ordered as another platoon of Covenant soldiers rounded the corner, a Marine tripped as Chief picked the Marine up and tossed him into the life boat as Ray turned and fired his weapon.

"Now would be a very good time to leave, boys!"

Cortana yelled as Ray, Chief and Six backed onto the lifeboat, firing their weapons as they backed into the lifeboat. They could hear the Covenant screaming at them outside the door as Chief turned to the pilot.

"Punch it."

Chief said as the pilot nodded, lowering her visor as she turned in her seat to speak.

"Aye sirs, hang on!"

The pilot said as she pressed a series of buttons on the console, causing the lifeboat to detach as it started to fall towards the ring that Cortana had explained to them.

Six and Chief turned to look at Ray, they wanted to order him to take a seat but knew it would be useless, the ODST was probably used to a fall like this, it was probably like riding in an oversized HEV pod for him as he knelt down to the scared marine's levels and cleared his throat.

"I know you soldiers are scared… Honestly, id probably wouldn't blame you at all if I was in your shoes. But as it stands now, we're all good for now, we have a way to fight back since the _Autumn_ blew a quarter of their fleet to hell… Plus we have 2 of the best Spartans in history here… We are going to be alright. _"_

Ray said as the marine stopped shaking as Ray walked over to the front window, he turned to look at the Covenant Battlecruisers that hovered over the ring. He didn't know what to think, the _Autumn_ was clearly outmatched but from what Ray had heard about the light cruiser, it was clearly able to hold up to the siege being thrown at it.

"I hope the rest of Bravo-two and Noble team got off the _Autumn_ ok, if they could get off the _Autumn?_ The Covenant would be screwed on the ground."

Chief and Six heard as the lifeboat continued to speed towards Halo.

"Might want to take a seat, sir…. This thing isn't like a HEV."

Six said as Ray turned to face the spartan, he cleared his throat and answered.

"Six, I'll take my chances with gravity… I've rode harsher ways down to dirt… Besides, ODSTs can survive a landing, bad or good… That's why we're called Hell jumpers."

Ray pointed down as he turned back to the window and stared out, Six and Ray had noticed that Chief had been deadly silent but neither cared to bug the Spartan 2.

"Six, you think this fleet is from Reach? I know this is probably above my paygrade… But how the hell do you think the Covenant tracked us?"

Ray asked as Six shrugged, he was about to offer his opinion when Cortana cut them off.

"I could probably answer that, Captain… While I was aboard the _Autumn_ , I overheard the Covenant talk about how their surprised that Humans were able to find the sacred ring… And judging by their presence here? It's clear that they followed us from Reach… But their clearly surprised we are here. _"_

Cortana said as the lifeboat entered the ring's atmosphere, Ray mentally prepared himself as the pod fell towards the ground.

"We're coming in too fast, we can't slow down!"

The pilot yelled as Ray's eyes snapped open as the pod crashed into the ground as he blacked out.

 **(Ring's surface, 5 minutes later.)**

Ray rubbed his helmet as he looked around, Six and Chief were outside the lifeboat, he turned and grabbed his M9 SMG as he stood up and checked a Marine.

He cursed as he saw that the Marine wasn't breathing as he closed the mans eyes and walked out of the lifeboat.

"No one survived the crash?"

Ray asked as Chief simply shook his head, Ray disabled his radio and cursed before reactivating it, he savaged some ammo and grenades and stuffed them into his backpack as he turned to Chief.

"We're on our own then… No contact with friendly forces, no force recon, not recon satellites… We're deep into trouble and don't have any resources… That's something an ODST like me calls good odds… Besides the dead Marines… Covvies are going to pay for that… We need to get to higher ground, get the lay of the land."

Ray ordered as Chief and Six shared a look as the two nodded and turned to answer Ray when Cortana had started to open her mouth as they turned and set off to head for higher ground.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew** _,_ **another** **chapter done! As for the chapter being them just getting off the POA? It's because I wanted to try and have Chief, Ray and Six bond a little, something they will also be doing more of next chapter. The next chapter which is next, next Wednesday, will show Six, Chief and Ray trying to plan out their next move and meet up with more UNSC forces. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Land Game

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Bravo Two. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Halo Ring 04**_ **, September 19 2552** _ **.**_ **)**

Ray rubbed the back of his helmeted head, it still felt like his body had been shattered and glued back together wrong.

It didn't stop him from firing his M6 through the Elite as the Covenant Soldier fell off the 'log' as Six killed the other 6 Grunts with his DMR as the two UNSC soldiers looked over the carnage.

"At least the Covenant aren't getting any better at ground engagements… We need to keep moving, Lieutenant… Longer we stick around, the more forces the Covenant can bring in…"

Ray said as he and Six sneaked through the lower, river like area as two Banshees flew overhead.

Ray wished he had a M41 Rocket Launcher so he could destroy the Banshees, enemy air support was never good for ground forces, especially if those ground forces wanted to stay hidden.

"We need to find if there's anymore survivors from the _Autumn_ , sir, we're going to have a harder time resisting the Covenant if we stay scattered…"

Six muttered as they came upon an area with two dead Elites and a pack of Grunts as well. Six and Ray shared a look as they looked at each other, both could tell Master Chief had cleared out the area while they had dealt with the other Squad of Covenant soldiers.

"Chief, I see you've been busy while we were gone… Sorry we took a minute or two to deal with the other Covenant squad… They would have noticed the sounds of gunfire and flanked us… Dealing with 2 squads of Covenant soldiers isn't my idea of fun."

Ray joked, still angered by the fact that the squad of Marines were all killed by the reentry.

Instead of responding to the ODST's joke, Master Chief simply motioned with his rifle over the hill, both Six and Ray listened and heard the sounds of gunfire.

"That's M118 7.62x51 Full Metal Jacket rounds…. Marines… Let's go, Spartans, we've got marines to save."

Ray muttered as he slid down the cliff as Chief and Six followed, what they found was at least a Squad of Marines and Navy techs dealing with a lance of Elites and Grunts.

If Ray wasn't about to help the Marines kill them, he would have saluted the commander. It was a good plan, especially if the Covenant wanted to send in more dropships to flank the UNSC and overwhelm them.

Only the 2 Elites and 10 Grunts weren't expecting the hail of bullets which cut them down before the remaining Covenant troops tried to counter the flanking UNSC soldiers before one Elite went down in a hail of SMG fire as Ray rounded the corner with Chief and Six on his tail.

"Six, help me with the last of the Covvies, Chief, secure the Marines!"

Ray ordered as he turned and killed 3 more Grunts as Six killed one of the last 2 Elites with his knife as the Elite fell to the ground.

The last 4 Grunts and last Elite were quickly cut down by the UNSC soldiers as Ray kicked the last Elite, making sure the Covenant troops were dealt with for the moment.

He had no illusion that they were safe, not while a Covenant fleet hung about their heads.

"Thank god the A-team showed up, Sarge! I thought our as-…"

One of the Marines started to say before a look from the Platoon Sergeant shut him up, Ray's HUD scanned the Marine as Ray regarded the man with surprise.

"Sergeant Johnson, good to see you… Damn good to see a fellow Ground pounder around here… I didn't know how many of the _Autumn's_ crew made it off her."

Ray said, offering a hand for the Marine Sergeant to shake as he did so.

"Damn good to see you too, Lieutenant… I thought our asses were cooked, sir… We've called for Evac, I didn't think we would make it."

Johnson said as Ray was about to issue orders before he heard another voice spoke up.

"Don't worry, Sergeant, we're stay here until Evac arrives, I would advise digging the Marines we have around the area in."

Cortana offered from Chief's helmet before the sounds of Spirt dropships cut them off.

"Take defensive positions, don't let them flank us!"

Ray heard a Marine yell as he looked at his M6 SMG before running up the stairs into the structure, he set up a position for himself as Six organized the Marines as Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson set up a defensive position at the bottom of the hill.

Ray watched 2 Spirt dropships drop off a Lance of Jackals and Elites while the other dropped off a squad of Grunts as Ray cursed, Jackals would be impossible to deal with if they closed the distance and Ray also guessed the rest of the Covenant soldiers would soon be backed up by reinforcements in any moment.

He was cut off by Chief tossing a Plasma Grenade which shattered the Infantry line as both sides opened fire on each other.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, it was short and didn't show much off, I will be showing the UNSC vs Covenant fight next chapter. As for the Story, I only have 2 more chapters before this story goes on hold to make room for new stories. Until next, next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Hunting the Covenant

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Bravo Two. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Halo Ring 04**_ **, September 19 2552** _ **.**_ **)**

Ray continued to fire his M6 into an Elite as he flanked the hulking Covenant soldier as he collapsed to the ground as he heard the Marines, Six and Chief wiping out the rest of the Grunts as he looked down at the 2 dozen or so Covenant soldiers as they heard another voice come over their comm.

It was Foehammer, contacting them to ask if there was any stray UNSC forces alive in the area, he switched to his isolated communication channel, content to let Cortana and Six explain the situation with Foehammer as he tried to talk to the rest of his Platoon.

"This is Captain Ray Jackman, Bravo Two, Nick, how many of your hell jumpers got to this damned ring in one piece? We've just finished cleaning up a Covenant platoon in this area, we're going to head out and look for UNSC forces to collect so we can regroup… How's your day going so far?"

Ray joked as he got a burst of static as Ray cursed, hit the side of his helmet as he did so and then was answered by a voice a minute later as he turned to see a Pelican start to land, a Warthog strapped to its underside as it spun on its thrusters and started to land.

"Ray, its Nick, we're dealing with a battalion of Covvies, we're dug into the mountain and giving the Covenant a hell of a time… I'd like to wish you good damn luck, Captain, but all I can offer at the moment is a word of advice… Try to bring some damn heavy firepower this way, we're having a damn party!"

Nick heard the ODST joke as he rolled his eyes and hiked over to the Warthog as the other marines were climbing aboard.

"The rest of my damned Platoon is dug into the walks with the rest of Noble Team… So at least I know they're fine at the moment… The Covenant are going to have to bring in the heavy artillery to dig them out… So, at the very least, theirs that… What's the situation with the rest of the Marines?"

Ray asked as the rest of the Marines jumped into the Pelican as the Pelican turned and flew into the sky as the trio of skilled soldiers watched the Pelican depart.

"3 Lifeboats put down, we should rescue them, it would build our forces for a resistance movement against the Covenant… That would be the best course of action, Captain."

Cortana explained with a bit of sarcasm as Ray crossed his arms as he climbed into the passage seat as Six manned the turret, and Chief jumped into the driver seat.

"Thank you, Cortana… We should head for the closest Lifeboat, there's nothing more in this area and the Covenant are going to be swarming the area…. we've only bumped into a bit of air support, but I know the Covenant are going to send down dozens of Banshees and Spirts to intercept us… Cortana, how much of the Covenant fleet survived the _Autumn's_ assault on the fleet above the Ring?"

Ray asked as the Warthog lunged forward, racing down the hill and into the cave as the AI replied.

"Hmm, judging by both this cave's look and the depth of it, this cave wasn't naturally made… As for your question, Captain, I'm going to use the Master Chief's Neural pathways to spy on the Covenant battlenet, I'll check and get back to you on that."

Cortana muttered as Ray nodded his armored head before responding as the Warthog lunged through the dark cave.

"Ok, the longer we wait, the move units the Covenant can land on this damned ring…. It's a pain in the ass wondering why their playing with us, they attacked the _Autumn_ over the Ring and yet they haven't moved their fleet in to finish us off… These hinge heads usually glass us from orbit and laugh about it like is a joke, but not now… I want to know why."

Ray muttered as the Warthog arrived at a wide-open area as Covenant soldiers started to crawl out of the darkness, firing their weapons as Ray cursed and ducked under the windshield as needler rounds bounced off the armor as he turned to Six.

"Damn Covvies! Six, light them up, Chief, with me, hose them down!"

ray muttered, throwing himself out of the Warthog and drawing his sidearm in one motion as he fired his Magnum at the platoon of Covenant **soldiers** as he killed a squad of Grunts who were carrying needlers as the rest of the Covenant squad scattered as Six opened up with the Warthog's LMG as Ray cursed and drew his SMG as he did so as Chief drew his Assault Rifle.

it seemed the only way across the Chasm was through the Covenant, and that suited Chief and Six and Ray just fine.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter will be the final chapter for now, I do not have any more ideas for this story at the moment and I do have other stories to do at the moment. I will say when next chapter is going to come out. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
